


You and me (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Il n'y a pas que dans les grandes histoires d'amour que l'ont peut être proches. Thomas sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur Daisy et cette certitude est réciproque. Malgré bien des épreuves leur amitié reste sans faille, ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Daisy Mason





	You and me (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai, une amitié entre Thomas et Daisy dans Downton Abbey. Let's go !

Thomas allait et venait dans la grande demeure pour remplir ses différentes obligations. Le brun avait une grande conscience professionnelle, et il espérait que celui lui rapporterait bientôt une promotion. Le printemps était particulièrement beau et doux cette année, il aimait aller dehors pendant ses pauses. L'air frais lui permettait de s'éclaircir l'esprit et les idées. Même si il avait changé et tenté de se suicider, la plupart du personnel de Downton continuait à se méfier de lui et à le détester. Thomas savait qu'il avait très mal agi dans le passé, et il regrettait, malheureusement on ne pouvait pas changer ce qui avait été fait, il fallait vivre avec. Le brun termina de remonter l'horloge dans la bibliothèque et partit marcher un peu. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais, il savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'amour puisqu'il aimait les hommes. Thomas aurait voulu être comme tout le monde, être « normal », pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une fille, se marier et avoir des enfants. Toutefois il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait jamais ressenti de l'attirance que pour les hommes. Le brun marchait donc dans le parc en soupirant, il serait solitaire, il devait s'y faire. Il vit alors Daisy, assise dans un coin un livre sur les genoux. La jeune femme apprenait à lire, il la respectait pour ça. Thomas s'assit donc à côté d'elle :

-Je peux t'aider ?

La petite brune rougit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux :

-Tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais en train de réviser pour mon examen.

-Ah, et tu t'en sors bien ?

-C'est un peu compliqué mais je crois que oui.

Thomas savait que pendant longtemps Daisy avait été amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris son inclination, mais un jour elle eut le déclic. Il y avait donc eu une période de froid, puis ils étaient devenus amis. Daisy avait eu pitié de lui lorsqu'il avait essayé de se suicider. De plus elle trouvait toujours adorable la façon dont il se comportait envers les petits-enfants Crawley. La brune lui raconta donc ce qu'elle était en train d'apprendre et Thomas l'écouta attentivement tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Au bout d'un moment Daisy demanda :

-Tu vas aller à la fête du village ?

-Probablement oui.

-Tu iras au bal ?

-J'y ferai peut-être un saut si ce cerbère de Carson me laisse sortir assez longtemps.

-Alors tu danseras avec moi ?!

Daisy le regarda avec un sourire timide et les yeux pétillants d'espoir. Le brun se mit à rire :

-Oui si tu veux.

-J'ai vraiment hâte !

Elle se leva :

-Je dois y aller, Madame Patmore va me gronder si je ne l'aide pas à préparer le thé. À plus tard.

Le brun sourit en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il soupira, si il avait aimé les filles il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, certes elle n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde mais elle était gentille et voulait toujours bien faire, avec une soif intarissable d'apprendre. Thomas termina sa cigarette et rentra. Carson le regarda de haut, comme toujours :

-Ne croyez pas que votre tentative pour vous ôtes la vie vous donne tous les droits !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu ! Vous savez parfaitement que nous avons des horaires stricts à respecter, pourtant vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête à aller traîner dans les jardins !

-J'ai droit à une pause comme tout le monde !

-Dans ce cas contentez vous de boire un thé assis ici comme tout le monde !

-Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le Monde monsieur Carson, vous me le rappelez bien assez souvent ! Il me semble qu'on a encore le droit de faire ce que l'on veut hors de notre temps de travail.

Une cloche sonna et Thomas lança avec un sourire moqueur :

-Courrez vite, le comte a besoin de vous. Moi je vais retourner traîner quelque part comme l'oiseau de mauvaise augure que je suis.

Le majordome était sur le point de répondre mais la cloche sonna à nouveau. Il se détourna donc du brun pour monter voir ce dont le comte avait besoin. Anna sourit à Thomas :

-Tu n'es pas un oiseau de mauvaise augure, ignore Monsieur Carson. Il est simplement jaloux que certaines personnes te parlent malgré le comportement que tu as pu avoir par le passé.

-Et surtout parce qu'il ne supporte pas que je sois homosexuel alors que ça ne regarde personne !

Anna hocha la tête, elle savait à quel point le brun souffrait à cause de ça. Cette différence l'avait toujours séparé des autres, beaucoup le jugeaient à cause de ça. Daisy arriva et regarda Thomas, l'air triste :

-J'ai entendu Monsieur Carson te crier dessus, tout va bien ?

-Oui Daisy ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Je vais monter avant que le dragon ne m'enflamme à nouveau !

Les deux filles gloussèrent et le brun monta. Il fit son travail et George arriva. Il s'accrocha à sa jambe :

-Thomas je veux jouer !

-Mais je dois travailler Monsieur George.

-Je m'en fiche je veux jouer !

Thomas sourit et céda avec joie. Il souleva le petit, le mit sur son dos et commença à courir à travers la pièce tel un cheval. George se mit à rire et se mit bientôt à imiter un chevalier :

-En avant fidèle destrier, allons attaquer l'ennemi !

Thomas fit semblant de ruer et partit au triple galop. Ils passèrent près de Sybbie et Marigold qui jouaient à la poupée. George sauta à bas de son « destrier » et commença à se battre contre des ennemis imaginaires. Il lança par-dessus son épaules :

-Les filles prenez soin de mon cheval pendant que je mène cette bataille !

Les fillettes se levèrent en riant et l'aînée lança :

-Marigold tu vas lui coiffer sa crinière pendant que moi je vais lui préparer à manger !

Thomas se prêtait parfaitement au jeu, il adorait les enfants. Il se mit donc à quatre pattes et se laissa faire. Marigold qui avait tout juste trois ans commença à le coiffer avec la brosse de sa poupée. De son côté Sybbie fit semblant de porter un seau rempli de nourriture :

-Tiens cheval, régale toi.

Thomas fit semblant de manger pendant que Sybbie lui caressait le dos. Marigold de son côté continuait de le brosser et elle commença même à lui faire des nattes, du moins à essayer. Daisy qui était monté depuis quelques minutes pour vérifier les cheminées ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Thomas était vraiment un ange avec les enfants, elle regrettait pour lui qu'il ne puisse jamais en avoir. Au bout d'un moment elle s'approcha :

-Désolée preux chevalier et gentes damoiselles mais Thomas est attendu en bas, il doit apporter le thé à vos grands-parents.

Les enfants firent la moue et libérèrent le brun à contre cœur. Thomas leur fit un clin d'œil :

-Ne vous en faite pas, nous jouerons à nouveau une prochaine fois.

Le duo descendit vers les cuisines et Thomas vit son reflet dans un miroir. Il éclata de rire :

-Seigneur ils ne m'ont pas loupé !

-Mais tu ferais un excellent cheval !

-J'y penserais, si un jour j'arrête le métier de valet de pied je me lancerai dans une carrière de noble destrier !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Thomas arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et sa tenue. Après ça il monta le thé comme si rien n'était arrivé. Toutefois les enfants lancèrent :

-Thomas a joué avec nous ! Il était notre cheval !

Carson lança aussitôt un regard désapprobateur en direction du brun. Cora sourit :

-C'est vrai, était-il un bon cheval au moins ?

-Le meilleur qui soit, aussi rapide que le vent et aussi doux qu'un agneau !

-Marigold le coiffait et moi je lui ai donné à mangé !

-Ah oui, et toi George que faisais-tu ?

-Moi j'étais un chevalier, je combattais nos ennemis.

-Bien sûr suis-je bête ! J'espère que vous l'avez remercié pour sa gentillesse d'avoir joué avec vous.

-Oui oui.

-Bien.

Cora sourit à Thomas :

-Merci de votre gentillesse envers eux.

-Mais de rien Madame, ils sont si gentils qu'on ne peut rien leur refuser, vous savez.

Marigold s'approcha et tira Thomas par le bras. Celui-ci se pencha :

-Oui Mademoiselle Marigold ?

-Merci.

La petite déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui fit un câlin. Carson s'étouffa d'indignation devant cette scène, comment une petite-fille de la famille Crawley pouvait-elle apprécier Thomas Barrow ?! Sybbie sourit et enfonça le clou sans le savoir :

-Papa me raconte tout le temps que vous étiez le meilleur ami de Maman et qu'elle vous aimez beaucoup.

-C'est vrai, votre maman était la femme la plus gentille, la plus belle et la plus intelligente que j'ai connu ! Elle me manque beaucoup, mais elle est là auprès de moi car vous lui ressemblez en tout point, Mademoiselle Sybil.

La petite bomba fièrement le torse, elle était toujours fière d'entendre ce genre de choses puisqu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère. Thomas se redressa et lança un sourire victorieux en direction de Carson avant de retourner en cuisiner. Il raconta tout à Daisy qui sourit :

-Lady Cora t'a remercié en personne d'être gentil avec ses petits-enfants, c'est incroyable !

-Je sais oui !

Ils sourirent et continuèrent le travail.

* * *

Le jour de la fête du village arriva enfin. Thomas enfila donc ses habits de sortie et regarda Daisy :

-Alors on y va ?

-Oui je suis prête.

L'assistante cuisinière portait une robe bleue avec un chapeau assorti et un gilet blanc. Thomas lui sourit :

-Tu es très élégante.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et ils partirent en direction du village. La petite brune lança tout en marchant :

-Je crois qu'Andy m'aime vraiment bien.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, il n'arrête pas de me faire des compliments et de me proposer de me promener avec lui.

-Ça te poserait problème ?

-Non bien sûr mais... je ne crois rien ressentir pour lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je veux dire... je ne sais pas.

Ils continuèrent de marcher et arrivèrent bientôt au village. Ils firent des jeux et Daisy était toujours impressionnée de voir à quel point Thomas était doué. Il remporta plusieurs cadeaux et en tendit un à la brune :

-Tiens c'est pour toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr puisque je te le dis !

C'était une petite boite à musique. La brune le regarda avec des yeux pétillants :

-C'est très gentil !

Thomas avait aussi gagné une peluche, un soldat de plomb et un livre sur les différentes races d'oiseaux. Après ça le duo partit du côté du bal. Le brun dansa donc avec Daisy et vit qu'Andy les regardait de loin avec envie. Il finit par lancer :

-Je vais rentrer, je me sens fatigué. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver un autre cavalier.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh oui, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Daisy fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'Andy lança timidement :

-Daisy tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

La jeune femme hésita puis finit par accepter. Thomas sourit, son rôle était terminé à présent. Il partit donc vers le domaine, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire là encore. Il s'acheta une pomme d'amour et la mangea tout en rentrant. Le brun espérait que Daisy finirait par laisser sa chance à Andy, ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Thomas savait que le brun pourrait rendre Daisy heureuse. Le lendemain Thomas donna les prix qu'il avait remporté à la foire aux petits-enfants Crawley et ils en furent très heureux.

* * *

Finalement Daisy accepta de donner sa chance à Andy, mais elle irait vivre chez son beau-père même si elle continuait de travailler au domaine. Thomas soupira, après le départ de Jimmy il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Même si Anna et Baxter étaient gentilles avec lui ce n'était pas la même chose. Le brun soupira et Daisy se tourna vers lui :

-Tu viendras me rendre visite là-bas ?

-Si tu veux oui, mais nous continuerons de nous voir ici non ?

-Bien sûr que si mais ça ne sera pas pareil.

Thomas la prit dans ses bras :

-Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas.

La petite brune hocha la tête et partit pour la ferme. Anna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas :

-Je pense que ça va lui faire du bien d'habiter à la ferme.

-Je le pense également. Et je pense que bientôt elle va se remarier.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Andy l'aime beaucoup et elle commence à s'intéresser à lui même si elle n'en a pas encore conscience.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça. Ce serait bien qu'elle se marie par amour cette fois.

-Oui, mais ça a été très généreux de sa part d'épouser William sur son lit de mort.

-Oui, céder à la dernière volonté d'un mourant est parfaitement honorable.

Anna le regarda :

-Elle va te manquer n'est-ce pas ?

-Si bien sûr.

-Mais nous allons continuer de la voire, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire.

-En effet c'est ce qu'il faut se dire.

Anna soupira, elle voyait bien que Thomas n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Carson arriva :

-Monsieur Barrow, à ce que je vois vous aimez toujours autant bailler aux corneilles.

-Monsieur Carson, Thomas disait simplement au revoir à Daisy.

-Quelle excuse stupide, nous allons continuer de la voir chaque jour ! Monsieur Barrow décidément vous êtes vraiment prêt à prendre la moindre excuse pour ne pas faire votre travail !

Le brun se passa une main sur la nuque et partit travailler. La blonde soupira et regarda monsieur Carson :

-Je vous trouve très dur avec lui, il ne vous a pourtant rien fait personnellement si ?

-Non en effet, mais je désapprouve totalement son comportement. Il se fiche de toutes les règles et de tout le monde. Je n'aime pas du tout ça, il est bien trop imbu de lui-même.

-Il a changé, il n'est plus comme avant !

-Personne ne change vraiment Anna, croyez moi.

-Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez beaucoup changé, le temps des cabarets est loin derrière vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Si en effet.

-Alors, pourquoi pourriez-vous avoir tant changé et pas lui ?

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions ici, Anna. Retournez au travail, Lady Mary a sûrement besoin de vous.

Anna partit sans demander son reste, même si elle n'aimait toujours pas la façon dont Carson continuait de traiter Thomas.

* * *

Le brun continuait son travail, et Daisy aimait raconter sa vie à la ferme. Elle aimait en particulier s'occuper de l'élevage de porcs de son beau-père. Elle aimait toujours passer du temps avec Thomas, mais elle en passait aussi de plus en plus avec Andy. Thomas avait un peu mal de voir ça, mais d'un autre côté il était heureux de voir Daisy qui commençait à tomber amoureuse. Il lui sourit un jour :

-J'espère que je serais le parrain de ton premier enfant.

-Aucun doute là-dessus, je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre de toute façon. Mais nous avons le temps d'y penser.

Le brun lui sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher, aujourd'hui il avait décidé de la raccompagner jusqu'à la ferme après le service. Daisy le regarda :

-Et toi, tu vas rester seul toute ta vie tu crois ?

Thomas sentit sa gorge se serrer, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il avait du mal à respirer et il s'inquiétait mais il répondit le plus calmement possible :

-Non je ne pense pas, du moins je l'espère.

-C'est vrai que tu ne risques pas de rencontrer grand-monde par-ici.

Thomas ne répondit rien, il se contenta de prendre le bras de la jeune femme sous le sien :

-Ne parlons pas de moi mais plutôt de toi, tu as pris une décision concernant Andy ?

-Il m'évite de plus en plus et me trouve ridicule.

-Il est juste vexé parce que tu l'as longtemps repoussé mais ça lui passera ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la ferme et la brune sourit à son ami :

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Daisy lança :

-Entre donc prendre un thé avec nous, Monsieur Mason sera ravi j'en suis sûre.

-Bon d'accord mains pas longtemps, je ne veux pas donner de raisons supplémentaires à Monsieur Carson de me détester.

Le brun prit donc le thé avec son amie et repartit à Downton.

* * *

Le mariage de Daisy et Andy arriva un beau jour d'été. La brune avait demandé à Thomas d'être son témoin. Le brun avait aussitôt accepté, honoré par la demande de son amie. La cérémonie était en petit comité et sans chichi. Madame Patmore avait préparé un festin pour l'événement, sa petite protégée qui se mariait ça se fêtait comme elle disait. Daisy sourit, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Monsieur Mason ne lui en voulait pas du tout de se marier avec Andy, bien au contraire il la soutenait et l'encourageait. Il voulait que sa belle-fille soit heureuse, car il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir partagé les sentiments de William. Thomas regardait donc tout ça en souriant, il devait même lutter pour retenir ses larmes, il était très ému en ce jour spécial. Un homme à ses côtés lança :

-Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, magnifiques. Vous êtes ?

-Edward, le cousin d'Andy.

-Oh... enchanté, Thomas, le meilleur ami de Daisy. Je suis valet de pied à Downton.

-Bien, moi je suis chemineau.

-Ah intéressant, vous voyagez beaucoup ?

-Pas tellement.

Ils ne dirent plus rien puisque la cérémonie n'était pas terminée et que tout le monde les regardait. Daisy gloussa et le prêtre termina le mariage. Après ça tout le monde rentra à Downton pour la fête. Robert et Cora avaient fait venir des musiciens, ils trouvaient que les jeunes mariés méritaient bien qu'on leur offre ça. Les Crawley avaient toujours bien traité leurs domestiques, et ils trouvaient qu'un mariage sans musique n'était pas un vrai mariage. Ils mangèrent donc et après ça les mariés allèrent danser. Peu à peu les autres invités allèrent danser eux aussi. Thomas, de son côté, restait assis à regarder les autres s'amuser. Edward revint près de lui :

-Alors, vous n'allez pas danser ?

-Non, il n'y a plus de fille à inviter alors je vais attendre.

-Vous n'avez pas de fiancée ?

-Non, et vous ?

-Moi non plus.

Ils furent interrompus par Daisy qui arrivait :

-Thomas, viens danser avec moi !

-Bon d'accord.

Il dansa donc avec elle et demanda :

-Tu connais cet Edward ?

-Pas vraiment, je connais juste son prénom parce qu'Andy l'a évoqué lorsque nous avons parlé des invités mais rien de plus. Pourquoi ?

-Il a l'air sympathique pour le peu que je lui ai parlé.

-Il te plaît hein ?

-Je mentirais si je disais le contraire.

La brunette sourit, en effet Edward était bel homme : grand, les épaules carrées, les cheveux blonds, une moustache de la même couleur, les yeux bleus. Il avait l'air musclé et il était très élégant dans son costume. Il avait quelque-chose de très gentil dans son regard et de très attirant lorsqu'il souriait avec sa mâchoire virile. La jeune femme demanda :

-Tu veux que je demande à Andy si tu dois espérer ?

-Je doute que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Tu sais bien qu'il faut éviter de parler de ce genre de chose, je te rappelle que c'est illégal.

Daisy soupira et fit la moue :

-Tu as raison... j'espère pour toi qu'il partagera tes préférences alors.

-Je l'espère moi aussi.

Ils sourirent et la musique se termina. Daisy regarda son ami :

-Tu veux retourner t'asseoir ?

-Oui, je vais encore discuter un peu avec lui.

-Excellente idée, amuse toi bien.

-Merci, toi aussi, profite pleinement de ta grande journée !

-J'y compte bien !

Daisy déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et celui-ci retourna s'asseoir. Edward regarda Thomas :

-Vous semblez très proches .

-Elle est comme ma petite sœur, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. Pendant longtemps elle a eu le béguin pour moi mais ça lui est passé.

-Heureusement pour mon cousin !

-Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

-Elle ne te plaît pas ?

-Non, pas de cette manière en tout cas.

Le brun rougit, ça lui avait échappé. Edward sourit :

-Je comprends, je n'ai jamais trouvé de fille qui me plaisait moi non plus.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah.. j'ai toujours préféré les hommes.

Le brun eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il était surpris par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Edward haussa les épaules :

-Quoi, il semblerait que ce soit la même chose pour toi de toute façon !

-Oui mais il est très dangereux de l'exprimer à voix haute n'est-ce pas ?

-Si en effet. Je dois avouer que ça ne court pas les rues des gens comme nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, ou du moins il y en a peu qui l'assument.

Ils se mirent à rire et la soirée continua. Plus tard dans la nuit, Thomas fumait, il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer pour dormir. Edward le colla au mur et lui vola un baiser avant de partir en souriant. Thomas sourit lui aussi et monta coucher, il était heureux de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Daisy était enceinte. La jeune fille était contente même si elle était un peu nerveuse. Thomas passait beaucoup de temps avec elle pour la rassurer. De plus le brun en profitait pour voir Edward en cachette. Les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur rencontre. Daisy regarda son meilleur ami :

-Andy est très heureux à l'idée que tu sois le futur parrain. Et hum... je pensais mettre Anna comme marraine.

-C'est une excellente idée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Daisy s'assit, elle avait un ventre bien rond à présent, elle se fatiguait vite. Thomas s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le ventre de son amie, il adorait sentir le bébé qui bougeait. Daisy demanda en souriant d'un air entendu :

-Comment va Edward ?

-Il va très bien, on va sûrement se voir tout à l'heure.

-C'est bien ça, tu es heureux au moins ?

-Oui, mais c'est le début, le début d'une relation c'est toujours beau tu sais. Après ça va sûrement changer.

-Tout ira bien, Edward est un homme bien.

-Je sais oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, concentre toi sur ton bébé à venir.

La brune sourit à son ami, elle était contente de leur amitié. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler de tous ses doutes à Thomas, qu'il la comprendrait et la conseillerait bien. Ce qu'elle aimait avec Thomas c'est qu'il ne la jugeait pas car lui-même savait ce que c'était que d'être jugé constamment par les autres. Daisy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami :

-Je suis contente que tu sois auprès de moi pour tous les moments importants de ma vie.

-Mais c'est bien normal.

Il lui sourit et caressa son dos :

-Je dois y aller si je veux voir un peu Edward avant de rentrer travailler.

-File et amuse toi bien !

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long et Thomas partit.

* * *

Daisy donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon, William. La jeune femme s'était dit qu'elle devait au moins ça à son pauvre premier mari qui l'avait aimée en vain pendant des années, et surtout elle savait à quel point ça faisait plaisir à son beau-père. Monsieur Mason était totalement fou du petit, car même si il n'était pas de son fils, il considérait Daisy comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Andy était un bon père, il était aux petits soins pour sa femme et pour son fils. Thomas était venu pour l'accouchement car Daisy l'avait fait demander. Elle avait si peur que même les mots doux réconfortants d'Andy n'arrivaient pas à la rassurer. Il avait donc fallu que Thomas lui tienne la main en lui répétant que tout allait bien se passer pour qu'elle se détende un peu. Andy ne l'avait pas mal pris, il savait à quel point Thomas avait une place importante dans le cœur de sa femme, après tout il restait son premier amour même si ça n'avait pas été réciproque. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Daisy et Thomas avaient une amitié hors du commun. Jamais personne n'avait vu un homme et une femme si proches sans qu'il y ait de sentiment amoureux derrière. Thomas aimait prendre soin de son amie, et Daisy était toujours là lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle, ils pouvaient tout affronter puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient le soutien de l'autre.


End file.
